Of Demons and Dogs
by Fanstagram
Summary: Okay this is a small thing I wrote for school! Read it if you want to be a critic to this. John Renshaw was assigned to take down The Murderer, his latest target, and was just about to do so when he saw the girl with demon eyes and rethought his actions for a spilt second that could change everything.


Hey guys, so we had to write a really short story for school and I don't know why I went with this, I also left it with a really small and bad ending, but I delivered. At least I turned something in. So I'm just posting this here to see what you guys think of it! Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Renshaw, a man who could seemingly survive anything, was sitting on a rusty old bench in the moonlight of the dark month of October on the East Coast. As he looked out onto the bare road ahead he saw a set of head lights appear in the distance and start to approach. As the lights came closer he was able to see that it was a 1967 black Impala. Finally… he'd been waiting here for hours and now the car he was looking for had shown up.

A month earlier John was resting in room at Independence Inn in the quaint town of Stars Hallow, when his phone rang. He reluctantly reached over to answer his work cell phone. That was howJohn got assigned to take down a new threat, a man they called The Murderer. A boring nickname assigned by the policemen trying to capture him. John thought The Sociopath would be a much better nickname because of how ironic it would be, the man who went crazy because his emotions made him insane would be called the man with no emotions.

He peered into the Impala, and his target was there just as expected. Although, there was something surprising in that car, something John did not plan for. The Socio had a companion, a female with ling black hair, a pale face, and… Black eyes? Yes, that woman had black eyes, John took a step back into the shadows. He had dealt with something like this once before. The day he found out the supernatural existed. the lady in the front was a demon, and John was not happy about how his plan turned out, this would take more work than it was worth. Trudging towards the center of the road John thought of how he would convince The Socio and the demon to let him stay in the car with them. Renshaw waved his hand out towards the car, and as it screeched to a haul he knew he'd be improvising.

Wes Blake, formally know as The Murderer, was a man who always believed in the supernatural. It was the cause of manny terrible deeds he had done before. So when he finally met someone of the supernatural origin he knew it was fate, there was no other reason for him to meet her, he never though of any other explanation. Her name was Ruby, just Ruby, he never got told her last mane and he was okay with that. Their relation ship was simple,she helped him avoid things that would trigger him into crazy mode and he drove her wherever she wanted to go. So on October 17th, 2013 while driving down an empty road a man appeared unexpectedly, she told him to pull over, and he did just that.

Ruby looked over to the young man standing n the side of the road and beckoned him over to her. When he was standing by her she took a deep breath and asked," Do you need a ride anywhere? My friend and I were just heading into the city of you want a lift.

Renshaw smiled politely, he had never met a demon this civilized before," I would love a ride into the city if i'm not disrupting your travels."

Ruby looked back into the car to see Wes looking off into the distance and turned back to John saying," you're John Renshaw right? I'm Ruby, I hired you a month ago to get that lunatic off my hands. Get in the car and we can finish this tonight and get out of here."

John was utterly shocked to say the least, never once had he encountered a demon who got someone else to do something for them, payed, and then showed up to observe the work. He headed to the car where The Socio was unsuspectingly waiting with Ruby.

It was then in the worn out back seats of the Impala that Renshaw noticed The Sociopath's consecutive glances at him. John hated when his target started to suspect something. So when he opened his mouth to speak, John shot a withering glare at him. With The Wes's eyes fixed on the road John Looked over to Ruby signaling for her to lean to the right.

Renshaw reached towards Blake, pressing the .36 caliber colt to his head he spoke," I would kill you right here but there would be to much evidence and i love this car. So step out of the vehicle and we'll do this the easy way.

Wes Blake stepped out of his car wondering why heaven and hell didn't warn him, they usually did. Glancing over to Ruby who had a smirk plastered on her face he realized she must have cut his connection with them. How dare she! And to think he drove around with her like The Doctor and Martha. Blake looked to the sky muttering words under his breath, hoping they heard him.

John Renshaw paid no mind to the psycho muttering to himself as he planned where to kill Blake and leave no evidence he was there. Just as John turned to the man two gigantic black dogs appear next to him. Wes Blake looked at Renshaw with an insane giant in his eves before he leaned towards the two black dogs and whispered, "Sick em boys."

As John started back towards the car in a sprint he heard Ruby yell the words 'hellhounds! Oh my god the man had Hellhounds and I didn't know! Crowley is so gonna get it when i get back.' Helhounds, that must have been what those dogs were. When John turned toward Ruby she threw a knife at him and told him to stab the hound in the heart with it.

It was hours later when they had disposed of Blake and his hounds before getting into the Chevy Impala and deciding to drive off together. Ruby thought of the idea to head to Beacon Hills where they could take a break from the madness in this adventurous world. Or so they thought….


End file.
